Dejar Todo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - pensé que lo amabas...- - si, si lo amo y mucho... no tienes idea, pero...- en ese momento las lagrimas empezaron a rodar - si tengo que escoger, te... te... te amo... más a ti-


Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia esta hecha solo con fines lúdicos.

.-.

Dejar Todo

.-.

Akane caminaba hacía el marcado, iba a comprar algunas cosas que Kasumi le había pedido. A paso lento miraba más su sobra que el camino y pateaba alguna que otra piedra, si no fuera porque su hermana la mandaba fuera de la casa, ella se quedaría atrincherada en su habitación.

De repente sintió que alguien la miraba, y al levantar la vista, lo vio a lo lejos, sobre aquel puente que tantos recuerdos le traía; así que haciendo acopio del valor que poseía se acercó a él.

Ambos bajaron y se sentaron bajo la estructura

\- te vas a ir ¿no?- pregunto ella sin mirarlo, pero habiendo notando la gran mochila que cargaba en la espalda.

\- si, creo que todo quedo muy claro, la verdad una parte de mi sabía desde el principio que soy un nómada, no era mi destino quedarme... creo...-

\- en verdad... yo... yo lo sien...-

\- no- se apresuró a decir- no te disculpes, entiendo... entiendo todo, así es la vida, un día todo esta bien y al otro... bueno...-

\- en verdad necesito disculparme... y es que hace unos días cuando todo el caos se desató, yo solo estaba tan sorprendida que... que simplemente no supe que decir...-

\- Akane de veras no es necesario... odio que me tengan lastima-

\- no es lastima, quiero que sepas que, yo no puedo...-

\- si, lo sé... no puedes dejarlo, tu vida fue planeada para... ya sabes...-

\- si, pero... lo estuve pensando mucho y decidí que aunque como tú dices mi vida fue planeada para eso, yo no quiero...-

\- pensé que lo amabas...-

\- si, si lo amo y mucho... no tienes idea, pero...- en ese momento las lagrimas empezaron a rodar - si tengo que escoger, te... te... te amo... más a ti-

\- de verdad...- preguntó con los ojos ya nublados - ¿de verdad me prefieres a mi?-

\- si -

\- estas conciente que al elegirme... podrías perder todo-

\- lo sé... -

\- ¿y no te importa?-

\- no, a menos que tú...-

\- ven conmigo-

\- si-

\- estas dispuesta a dejar todo, incluso tu padre podría desheredarte...-

\- no me importa-

\- ¿dejaras tu legado? ¿tu apellido?-

\- si, al fin y al cavo... tú me darás uno nuevo ¿no?-

\- tenlo por seguro- la tomó de la cintura y se la llevo de ahí, listos para iniciar una nueva aventura dejando todo atrás.

.-.-.-

\- ¿papá? ¿como te encuentras?-

\- bien hija... bien...- contestó desganado viendo las primeras estrellas de la noche

\- desde que... desde que el tío Genma y Ranma se fueron, tú has estado...-

\- ¡mejor que nunca hija!, ¡y no vuelvas a mencionar a ese par de sanguijuelas!-

\- papá...- dijo negando con la cabeza

\- ahora que se fueron estamos mejor- declaró

\- papá tienes que saber algo...- dijo Kasumi con cautela tras de él

\- dime, ¿acaso es sobre la cena?-

\- no... mandé a Akane en la mañana a hacer las compras, y ella... no ha regresado...-

\- Akane...- dijo Soun pasmado

\- lo sabes ¿no padre?... ella... no creo que regrese-

\- no ella no podría...-

\- yo creo que se fue con él-

\- no... ella, no podría... su vida es... el... el dojo-

\- no creo que más de lo que Ranma lo es-

.-.-.-

A nueve de Diciembre, esta historia se me ocurrió y aunque no es humor quise publicarla, espero no haberlos confundido, por si las dudas, básicamente Soun y Genma han tenido la pelea definitiva, los Saotomes se fueron, y cuando Akane dice amarlo habla del dojo.

Y bueno sin más por el momento les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en estas historias creadas por mi loca cabeza, en especial a:

-eli ventura  
-Naggy  
-caro  
-Andy-Saotome-Tendo  
-Haruri Saotome  
-Ranma84  
-SARITANIMELOVE  
-Nancyricoleon  
-Marilole  
-Guest  
-Adrit126  
-ranko0103  
-mkcntkami

Además en respuesta a mkcntkami y Andy-Saotome-Tendo es un reto personal que tengo, gracias a que un días estaba pensando que soy muy inconstante por estos rumbos, por eso estaré terminando historias que tengo guardadas hace años en mi compu, además de algunas otras nuevas que se me ocurren xD, así que me van a tener aquí los treinta y un días de Diciembre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no fracasar en el intento.

Saludos a todos

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya


End file.
